


Exhaustion - Kwon Soonyoung

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [49]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arguing, Assassin Hoshi, Choices, Cliffhangers, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, King Woozi, M/M, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Royal Consort Kwon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “What did she say to you?”Soonyoung turned at the Prime Minister’s voice. It wasn’t a salve on a gaping wound, it was salt.“What now?” Soonyoung spat.Seungcheol didn’t let up. “What did she say?”“What does it matter to you?”~~~~~~~Argument between Prime Minister Choi and Royal Consort Kwon yields an ultimatum49/53 - Past
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Exhaustion - Kwon Soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN!!!!  
> This is my 5th last piece for this part (excluding the extras) T_T our journey is coming to a temporary end until I prepare a prequel and then a sequel T_T  
> I know it seems abrupt and I think you guys won't like it much or maybe I'm just insecure T_T but I like them and honestly I think the flow is good. >~<  
> I shall try something better next time for my prequel. Honestly excited for it so hopefully that is better T_T  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

Have you ever felt furious?

Fuelled by the confusion that comes with an inner conflict?

When you want to do something? Be angry at someone who insults you, demeans you and hurts you where it hurts most?

But when you are unable to do it because you care about someone else? Because manners and procedure hold you back?

Because you care...so much...that you think it handicaps you from just giving someone a piece of your mind? A scolding they deserve?

It puts such a pressure on your mind. When you are forced to choose between a friend and yourself. 

It forces you to feel...

_ Helpless. _

_ Unsettled. _

_ Exposed. _

_ Exploited. _

And because of the sheer injustice meted out to you...have you ever felt that?

If you did, then you would know it makes one irrational. Unclear in thought. Wild with acidic words.

If you did, then you would know how Soonyoung felt the moment Consort Bae left.

There was a storm in his heart that encapsulated his feeling and it was threatening to devastate his very rational thought.

_ Everything she said.... _

“What did she say to you?”

Soonyoung turned at the Prime Minister’s voice. It wasn’t a salve on a gaping wound, it was salt.

“What now?” Soonyoung spat.

Seungcheol didn’t let up. “What did she say?”

“What does it matter to you?”

“It does.”

“I wonder why?” Soonyoung drawled.

Seungcheol furrowed his brows. “Maybe not me to me, but to my husband.”

Soonyoung pursed his lips. Restraining himself.

“You do mean a lot to them.”

Soonyoung scoffed. Not buying one word of it.

“They are friends of circumstance.”

Suddenly a hand grabbed his face and forced it to look at the owner of the hand. Hands dug into his face and it was getting painful. Soonyoung tried to wrench the grip away, but it stayed. Like Iron. Unrelenting.

So he looked up. Glaring. And got back a fiercer one. 

“You are overreacting to whatever she said.”

“Overreacting?”

Soonyoung glared harder and clutched Seungcheol’s robe, bringing him closer.

How dare a stranger...in fact someone like Consort Bae...tell him what he was doing and what he should do.

“If you have orders for me, Prime Minister Choi Seungcheol, tell me them. Otherwise get lost.” He hissed.

That started Seungcheol enough to take away his hands.

Soonyoung turned to leave.

“You know, she usually does that. You shouldn’t take it to heart.” 

That made him pause.

Not only was Seungcheol dictating what he should do, he was supporting her.

“Who are you?” Soonyoung asked finally.

“Excuse me?”

“Choi Seungcheol, who are  _ you _ ...to tell  _ me _ who I should forgive?” 

Seungcheol paused but that said softly. “I am someone asking you why you take her words to heart.”

“Who are you to ask me then?”

Seungcheol didn’t answer.

“Exactly. Didn’t expect an answer anyway.”

“What are you going to do?” A voice called behind him.

That stopped Soonyoung in his tracks. What was he going to do after this? How could he even interact with anyone here-

“Let us help you...”

Soonyoung gave a laugh. That. That was what ticked him off.

“ _ You _ are what is stopping me from leaving.” Soonyoung turned and hissed at the stunned Prime Minister. It was as if the anger that he had accumulated over his entire stay came pouring out. Now that it found a target. The hurt, helplessness and ire coated every syllable that followed. “ _ You _ are the one who has trapped me in this palace.  _ You _ have turned every day I spend outside into a day I’m on parole. Watched every time. A flight risk. Turning every friend I could have made into someone who will keep me trapped here.”

Seungcheol’s shocked expression turned as cold as ice. But he didn’t say anything in return.

It wouldn’t have helped or been allowed anyway. Because once Soonyoung started, stopping was going to be nearly impossible.

“I have to doubt everyone I  _ see _ . Because they will try and exploit me. Just. like. You. You on your high and mighty horse won’t understand!

I came here thinking I would make friends! Find love! How is that working for me huh? You put me in a deal that makes me sad I made a friend and doubtful if even made any other! I don’t know whether I will even see the friends I have  _ lied  _ to! And love?”

Soonyoung to a break to laugh at the absurdity of it.

“I just started to like a man who doesn’t even  _ know my face _ . And I can’t show it to him. Because of  _ you _ .  _ You.  _ The Prime Minister has trapped me behind a mask. I can’t even tell the man I like that I like him! Do you know how much that hurts? To be so near? Yet so far?”

“I didn’t-”

“But you  _ did _ .” Soonyoung hissed.

Intent didn’t matter now. Repercussions did.

“You want to know what Consort Bae said? She said the truth. That I am a burden! I am useless in making friends! Finding love! What am I here for huh? FOR  _ YOU _ TO JUST EXPLOIT ME! I AM TRAPPED!”

And just like that the fight left him. 

“So, I ask you. What are my orders Master?”

“Are you done?”

The cold voice jerked his head up. Seungcheol’s face screamed apathy at his situation.

“I just saw you finish telling your sob story of the past Hoshi-ssi. And I acknowledge that I have a part in keeping you trapped. But that does not mean you didn’t mean something and weren’t friends with the people waiting for you. 

True, I limited the number of friends you could have, but you have made friends. They care about you. And I pity them because you are blind to see that. I know you are spewing things in anger. But it comes from the hyperbole of truth.”

Soonyoung pursed lips. He had spoken too much. But-

“I cannot offer you any help in making friends after this. Neither can I help you when it comes to your love for my brother. It is up to each individual. But I recognise that it is my fault.”

Soonyoung never realised when he had looked away, but he turned to Seungcheol who was staring at him with grit and determination.

“But before I give you my solution, I would like you to stop being so prideful. Consort Bae was able to get you because you were not willing to acknowledge that even though she was right about your inability to bear children. You should have shown her. That despite that, you are faring well here.”

Soonyoung frowned.

“Stop pushing away people just because you started off on the wrong foot. Seokmin, Mingyu, Wonwoo, even my Jeonghan. All want to be your comrades. Your friends. Even me. If you can put aside your pride.

You think of that mask as a chain around your throat.

Very well then....Leave after tonight’s shift.”

Soonyoung couldn’t believe his ears.

“Did you just-”

“Leave Kwon Soonyoung. If you want to. Your  _ friends _ and  _ I _ won’t stop you from making that decision.”

Have you ever stood at crossroads?

On one side you have everything you want. And on the other you have everything you already have.

Which one should he choose?

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!  
> KSKSKSK I know it is very very bad of me to give a cliff hanger but it gives me a question -  
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: What will Soonyoung choose? ;)**  
>  I know we might disagree about this T_T But i most likely wont argue cuz spoilers T_T  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW!!!  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
